The reason of the red socks
by Varupikusu
Summary: Another drabbly one-shot, this time focusing on Sycamore's red socks. Please review!


I feel like writing another oneshot, don't blame me!

* * *

Professor Sycamore definitely did not expect Serena to charge into the room with a butter knife instead of the usual Pokedex.

'What is it, Serena?' he tried.

Serena just came closer, still pointing the butter knife at him. Sycamore could make out a small growl under her breath.

'Tell me, Sycamore.' She said with tranquil fury. 'Are you part of Team Flare?'

Team Flare had already been demolished, right? But why...

'Pas du tout, Serena!' He raised his hands in slight alarm. 'Why are you asking?'

Serena was unwilling to put away her knife. Sycamore guessed she took it from her house.

'Firstly, you seem protective of Team Flare-or rather, Lysandre. It might be that he's your student so you would try to cover up for him naturally, but here's the catch. Your socks. Why are they red?'

Oh, the ultimate question that hasn't been asked in years. The last one who asked was- Now who was it? Ramos? The MegaEvo guru?

'Well, I can't keep this forever, right? Get a seat, Serena and I'll tell you. Oh, and can you try to put away your knife?'

* * *

(15 years ago, Camphrier Town)

After the weekly session, Lysandre was trying to force-teach Sycamore roller-skating again. Justified, he was just a teenager- it was a right for people to have fun- but the professor wasn't exactly enjoying it as much.

Sycamore sighed.

'Lysandre, again? You asked me three times in a week. And you know very well how it turned out last time.'

Previously, Sycamore had yet again managed to turn over two rubbish bins in a row.

Lysandre held his serious face.

'That last time's the exact reason I'm getting you to learn the basics again, professor. This time in a different spot.'

He held up the extra rollerskates in his hand, and dragged Sycamore to Route 10(Sycamore could remember the kid's iron grip).

* * *

'You aren't getting to the point, Sycamore.' The knife was out again, and despite its obvious bluntness, the professor couldn't help but shiver a bit.

'Please let me continue, alright?'

* * *

To be honest, Sycamore was quite envious of the other townspeople moving around in either rollerskates or bicycles. The problem was that he wasn't good at neither of them.

Which became the incentive for young Lysandre to get Sycamore to be at least good at one of them. Despite the seemingly ridiculous intentions, Lysandre was very serious about it.

The teenager went first in his red rollerskates, did a 360-turn, and turned to Sycamore.

'Your turn.'

The professor tried a few paces. No tripping, which was good in his terms. Excellent, actually. He then attempted the 360 turn.

Which promptly turned into him swirling off the road, tripping over his own rollerskates and sent him toppling into the river.

Lysandre took no time taking off his own rollerskates and running to haul the now soaking-wet professor onto dry ground, then checking him for injuries.

'You've got a pretty bad cut on your forehead, professor.' He announced matter-of-factly. 'And your arms too. Oh, and your socks are torn.'

'As well as my final dregs of vanity.' Sycamore chuckled weakly, pulling a clump of wet mud out of his hair. 'Well, what would you do, your Majesty?' Lysandre was one of the royal family.

'Well, what do you think? Get you to the Pokemon Centre, and get nagged by the Nurse, comme d'habitude.'

* * *

Sycamore sighed.

'As I hadn't brought any extra clothing that day-I didn't expect that to happen- Lysandre lent me some of his uncle's clothes. And a pair of socks, which so happened to be red. And the socks became some sort of tradition- Lysandre started sending me a pair of red socks every year. Well, at least until last year.'

Serena stared at him again, then put away her butter knife.

'Very well, professor. I'll get people to spam your inbox with red socks.' Then she proceeded out of the door.

Professor Sycamore was left gaping at the closing lift.

'Wait, what?'

* * *

This was me trying to find a legit reason for Sycamore's red socks.

Yeah. Reviews please! I need those! And don't be lenient!


End file.
